


we're different

by a_kiwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: June 19-June 25, KyouHaba Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_kiwi/pseuds/a_kiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> Kyoutani Kentarou and Yahaba Shigeru are different, yet they're together every time. </em><br/> <br/>Prompts:</p><p>-Day 1 (6/19): plants // music<br/>-Day 2 (6/20): magic/fantasy // training camp<br/>-Day 3 (6/21): different team(s) // sports swap<br/>-Day 4 (6/22): fighting // friendship<br/>-Day 5 (6/23): domestic // date<br/>-Day 6 (6/24): long distance // travel<br/>-Day 7 (6/25): free day (prompt of your choice)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. melodies

Yahaba Shigeru was music to his ears.

It wasn’t the fact that he would play violin until ungodly hours of the night, and his neighbor, Kyoutani Kentarou, was subject to the wonderful melodies and dancing rhythms, no. It was the fact that every time Kyoutani saw him, he swore he heard music.

Yahaba’s voice was a drifting song itself- every time he talked, Kyoutani was drawn in. And even if his lips were pressed together and silence engulfed the two, there was an eerie harmony fighting the quiet.

His name was like a note, every time it was uttered, Kyoutani felt heat rise into his cheeks and his stomach churn low. Yahaba’s life was a wonderful, composed, complete piece. It was a long slur played with a smooth legato. It rarely ever went deep, always staying high, smooth, and slow. It was a melody anyone could listen to forever, and anyone could fit into.

Not Kyoutani.

He was an accidental. A B-flat in a key signature of two sharps. He was loud, low, staccato, and weird. He didn’t fit along with Yahaba’s smooth, soft legatos. He had convinced himself a long time ago, when Yahaba had just moved in next door, that he was not like Yahaba.

But that fact didn’t help how he felt.

-

It was dark outside. Kyoutani had no idea what time it was- he had been sitting out since a few hours after sunset- but it had to be late. From what he could see, most people in the neighborhood had their lights off already. He had been left home alone for the weekend, so his house still had a few lights on, and it explained why he was out at such a late hour, practically  _ stalking _ his neighbor. Kyoutani figured it wasn’t stalking if no one but him knew he was doing it. Plus… he was just…  _ listening _ . He could only really hear Yahaba practice his violin if he was outside, and he could hear it even clearer if he sat by Yahaba’s bedroom window. Oh, the perks of having an easily-climbable fence.

Kyoutani turned to take a peek inside the window, but he couldn’t see much through the blinds. He heard Yahaba practice a piece, and struggle with a section.  _ Playing an instrument can’t be that hard, _ he reasoned with himself.

Kyoutani set his back against the house again, staring at the dark sky, focusing hard on each little, shimmering star, while letting the music waft through the air. He clenched his fingers into the dirt beneath them, feeling the cold sediment around his skin and under his short fingernails while blades of grass tickled his palm. He heard Yahaba give a loud sigh, and the music stopped. There was another beat of silence before there was an audible shut of a door.

He turned to peek into the window again, and from what he could see, Yahaba wasn’t in his room. His violin rested on his bed, and a particularly difficult-looking piece of music sat on a nearby stand. When his bedroom door opened again, Kyoutani quickly moved his face away from the window, feeling his heartbeat quicken.

There were a few indistinguishable sounds, then the close and zip of Yahaba’s violin case. Kyoutani turned back to the window, his hand hastily moving by the glass and knocking roughly against it, causing his eyes to widen and cheeks to flare up with a deep blush.  _ I didn’t mean to do that, now he knows I’m here… _

Kyoutani watched the blinds part, and Yahaba’s brown eyes stared at him through the glass, narrowing slightly.

“What are you doing?” Yahaba’s voice comes out slightly muffled by the pane of glass blocking the two, but Kyoutani can still understand what he’s saying. 

“I-” Kyoutani stopped when he saw Yahaba roll his eyes and lift the glass up.

“Just get inside. It’s two a.m.” Yahaba moved the blinds out of the way, and Kyoutani crawled into his room. “So what are you doing, sitting outside my window? And how long have you been out there?”

Kyoutani motioned to Yahaba’s violin, now in it’s case at the corner of his room. “Since you started practicing.”

“I’ve been playing since eleven,” Yahaba replied, a smirk tugging at the side of his lips. “You’ve really been listening since then? I didn’t know you enjoyed music that much.” Kyoutani was certain there was a smirk on Yahaba’s face.

“I didn’t start liking it until my neighbor practiced his violin until two a.m.” Kyoutani grumbled.

“So you like my music? Is that what I’m hearing?” Yahaba asked, taking a step toward Kyoutani, who in turn took a step back, bumping the back of his foot against Yahaba’s futon. He scowled.

“You  _ do _ .” Yahaba answered for him, making Kyoutani’s cheeks flush red again.

“So what? You play… nice.” Kyoutani muttered.

Yahaba smiled, reaching a hand out to Kyoutani. “I won’t tell anyone, if you’re worried about your image.” 

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Kyoutani said, glancing down at Yahaba’s outstretched hand. “A-and, wha-”

Yahaba followed Kyoutani’s gaze and sighed, “It’s a hand.”

“What am I supposed to do with it?” He asked. Yahaba sighed again and stepped forward, linking his hand with Kyoutani’s.

“ _ That _ .”

“Y-Yahaba-”

“God, Kyoutani, when you like someone it’s  _ so obvious _ .” Yahaba started, running his thumb over the back of Kyoutani’s hand, causing the former’s face to evolve into a complete blush. “I’ve never seen you sit outside someone’s house for three hours. You’ve never done that for anyone, except me.”

Kyoutani wasn’t sure what to do when Yahaba took another step forward, closing the gap between the two. Yahaba’s face was mere centimeters away from Kyoutani’s, and he hesitated before Kyoutani crashed their lips together, his free hand reaching up to tangle itself into Yahaba’s hair.

There was a loud music playing in Kyoutani’s ear- a vibrant and fast melody, following the beat of his and Yahaba’s hearts together. The music was different from Yahaba’s normal legato. It was livelier- a strong forte. It was as though Yahaba’s melody mixed with Kyoutani’s, forming a strange, off-tune piece. It was weird to most, but unique and special to them.

They pulled apart, Yahaba’s free hand on Kyoutani’s shoulder and Kyoutani’s free hand on the back of Yahaba’s neck.

Yahaba smiled, squeezing Kyoutani’s hand. “How long have you wanted to do that?” He asked.

“Ever since you moved in, when we were in junior high,” Kyoutani answered, earning him a laugh from Yahaba.

“Yeah, same.” Yahaba laughed, now grinning. “Do you want to listen to me play?”

Kyoutani nodded, and Yahaba backed away to grab his violin case.

  
  
  


Sometimes a long, serene, beautiful melody needed a weird, out of place, staccato flat.


	2. earth and sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For day 2 of KyouHaba week- Prompt: magic/fantasy
> 
> This is my first attempt at a magic/fantasy AU, and I hope it's alright...  
> I thought about rewriting the whole thing but I really didn't feel like wasting time, and I don't get a lot of time to write anyways. So here you go..., my magic AU that's hopefully not confusing...

Kyoutani slammed his clenched fist into the ground. The earth gave a soft shake under him, then stopped. He pulled his fist free from the dirt, and stared at his hand, now open and palm facing the sky.

_What was happening? Just yesterday I could make the ground shake with a violent earthquake, and now I can’t do anything,_ Kyoutani thought to himself.

There was a whistling in his ears, and he glanced up at the open sky. The trees of the small forest swayed, and the wind died down for a moment. _And now the air is going crazy, too._

Kyoutani pulled his cloak onto his back, draping it around his shoulders and slipping the dark hood on. _Someone else…_ he thought, as he started off in a sprint back to his village. _Someone that’s not from here._

Kyoutani was born in a long line of Terramancers, or people who could make the earth tremble and sway beneath them, and bend it to their will. His parents were extremely famous among the various different kingdoms as feared opponents in a duel. They could challenge and defeat anyone, including skilled Aeromancers from the village at the top of the mountain nearby, and they did. Years ago they had killed many Aeromancers with their reckless dueling, which forged a rocky past between the two villages. And now Kyoutani was sure that there was an Aeromancer here, in this wood halfway up the mountain.

There was a definite whistling in his ears now. The trees shook underneath the will of the wind, and Kyoutani’s cloak flapped behind him as he ran. He could see the village at the base of the mountain, but he still had a long way to run. He glanced up, at the blue sky, which was now quickly turning white with clouds.

_‘Get back here,’_ the wind hissed in Kyoutani’s ear, so forcefully that his ears popped. He fell to his knees, hands clenched around his ears, at complete mercy to the Aeromancer following him.

There was a gust of wind strong enough to push Kyoutani’s hood off. He turned around.

“Who are you and why are you here?” A voice asked, coming from the boy who seemed to be materializing from thin air as the wind pulled together to form him.

“Why do you need to know? This side of the mountain is no man’s land.” Kyoutani growled, harsher than he originally intended. The boy was now materialized fully so Kyoutani could see each one of his definite features. From what Kyoutani could tell, they seemed to be the same age, fifteen. The boy had light brown hair and matching brown eyes against pale skin. He wore a white cloak, his hood pulled back.

“You’re one of those Terramancers, aren’t you?” The boy asked.

“So what if I am?”

The boy turned around, head hanging over the ground. “Why’d you come here?” He asked again after a beat of silence.

“To train.”

“And you had no intent to climb the rest of the way up to our village?”

“I’m just here to train.”

“Against us?”

Kyoutani was done with the boy’s stupid accusations. He tried to stand, but the heavy wind forced him back onto his knees. The boy’s face was drawn into a frown.

“Listen, buddy. Those people of yours _killed my parents_. I don’t want to deal with you.” The boy hissed, his face pinched like he was on the verge of tears. Kyoutani frowned.

“Then leave me alone.”

The boy wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. “I can’t just pass up the _opportunity…_ ”

“Opportunity?” Kyoutani asked, and as soon as he uttered the words, there was a raging howl of wind in his ears. It scraped against his skin harshly; Kyoutani looked up and saw the boy staring at him.

“I have to kill you.” The boy muttered, eyes open wide now, the rest of his face expressionless. He lunged at Kyoutani, who rolled out of the way and shoved his fingers into the dirt. The earth shook violently in response to his emotions, and the boy fell to the ground as pillars of earth shot up, encasing him.

“Leave me alone.” Kyoutani said.

There was sniffling from inside the dirt cage. “You don’t understand! I’m the strongest born child of the Aeromancers, I’m destined to kill you _all!”_

“You’re talking nonsense.”

“Let me _go!”_

_“Who are you?”_ Kyoutani yelled. A few minutes passed before the boy answered.

“My name’s Yahaba Shigeru. I’m an Aeromancer. And my parents died in a duel with the famous Kyoutani Terramancers.”

Kyoutani slowly let the dirt prison sink back into the ground. Yahaba stared at him. “Now _you_ tell _me.”_

Kyoutani stood. “My name is Kyoutani Kentarou. I’m a Terramancer. And my parents killed yours.”

Yahaba stared at him, disgust written all over his face (he didn’t even try to _hide it_ ). He took a step forward, saying nothing.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Kyoutani mumbled. “But there’s nothing we can do.”

“I can _avenge them…”_ Yahaba muttered.

“Stop, Yahaba. They’re dead and there’s nothing we can do.”

“I… c-can…”

“Killing me won’t help.”

Yahaba collapsed onto the ground, his body shaking with sobs. His tears leaked between his fingers, and Kyoutani sat down next to him, a hand on his shoulder.

The two sat like that for a while, Yahaba crying and Kyoutani trying to get him to stop. The wind had died down to nothing but a breeze, and the earth was still.

When Yahaba finally settled down, the two parted ways, heading back to their respective villages. It was already sunset when they arrived back at their houses, and they both drifted off quickly into sleep due to exhaustion.

 

The next day, back in the forest, Kyoutani felt a whistling in his ears.


	3. fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: implied sexual content
> 
>  
> 
> that is all

The volleyball hit snug in Kyoutani’s palm as he sent it flying across the net. It landed just barely in the court: another point for Shiratorizawa. Shirabu nodded at him before they got in position for another round, only for the opposing team’s coach to call for a time-out. Kyoutani sighed, collecting around Coach Washijou, who told them to just continue playing the game how they had been. They already had one set over Aobajohsai, and they were now standing with 13 points compared to Seijoh’s 8. It was no big deal; they won against them every time they opposed each other, and today would be no different.

There was a guy on Seijoh- someone Kyoutani hadn’t noticed before today. He wasn’t on the starting lineup, but he seemed to be affecting the team, encouraging them to move on and fight back. The guy was staring at Kyoutani every time he spiked. He felt his eyes watching him as he moved across the court, he saw the guy in the corner of his eye as he watched the ball hit the floor.

Kyoutani watched #6 glance at him during the time-out, then quickly shift his gaze back to his fellow team members, as if he wasn’t staring at Kyoutani. He growled low to himself, wondering _what that guy’s deal was,_ and setting his water bottle back down as he and the other Shiratorizawa volleyball club members moved back onto the court. The referee blew the whistle, and the match resumed.

  
  


It was only a matter of time before the game ended, two sets to none. Ushijima scored the last point, as he always did. Kyoutani headed to line up with his team as the final whistle blew.  _ Why did Ushiwaka get all of the credit? What about the other spikers? _ Kyoutani felt himself clench his fists.

He finally got a good look at the other team now that the game was over. The captain, a skilled setter with poofy brown hair led his team to shake the other’s hands. Kyoutani watched #6 glance at him, then glance away as he had done  _ all game _ . After a few more minutes, the two teams headed out of the gym, and to their changing rooms.

“What were ya lookin’ at, Ken-tar-ou?” Tendou asked, seemingly out of nowhere, as everyone was changing out of their jerseys. Kyoutani ignored his teammate, choosing to shrug on a white t-shirt instead of answer. Tendou narrowed his eyes. “I’m your senpai, you know, you shouldn’t be ignoring me…,” Kyoutani rolled his eyes. Tendou’s comment had attracted the attention of Semi, who just sighed and turned to Reon.

“Nothing, Satori,” Kyoutani growled as he headed out of the changing room. “I’m leaving.”

“We’ll meet you out front, Kentarou!” Tendou called. Ushijima glanced at Kyoutani and nodded as he left.

With the rest of his team leaving him alone, Kyoutani could finally go find that guy from Seijoh who was eyeing him the entire game.  _ What does he want? _ He didn’t know where to start looking, so he headed into a nearby bathroom. The guy was standing at a sink, hands covering his face. There was water dripping down from his hands onto his shirt.

The guy turned, wiping his hands onto his shirt and sighing. “So, we lost to you. Came to rub it in our faces?”

Kyoutani opened his mouth to say something, but he just closed it and turned away. The guy stared at him, frowning.

“What do you want?” 

Kyoutani looked back at the guy, and took a step forward. “You were staring at me the  _ entire game _ . Why.” The guy smirked in response, and crossed his arms.

“What? I can’t be interested in you?”

“I don’t even know your name.”

“Yahaba Shigeru.” The guy- Yahaba- answered. He held out a hand for Kyoutani to shake, who reluctantly took it- suddenly Yahaba slammed him against the wall, arms on either side of his shoulders, and his thigh between Kyoutani’s legs. The cold tile of the wall against his entire backside of his body almost made Kyoutani shiver.

“Wha-”

“Relax, we’re the only ones in here…” Yahaba whispered; their faces were centimeters apart. “Can I have a name, to match to your face?”

“Kyoutani Kentarou.” He muttered. “What are you doing.”

Yahaba looked at him for a second, smirking, before pressing his lips to Kyoutani’s. Kyoutani wasn’t sure what to do (most people were too intimidated to  _ approach _ him, much less kiss him), so he followed Yahaba’s movements. He couldn’t say he  _ hated _ it, because it felt so…

Yahaba pulled away before Kyoutani could finish his thought. He stepped back and said, “Well, see you around, Kyoutani,” as he started to leave the bathroom. Kyoutani reached a hand out, brushing Yahaba’s arm. “Hm?”

“Don’t go.” Kyoutani said, a pink color creeping up to his cheeks. “Do it again.”

Yahaba smirked, turning around. “If you say so.”

  
  


“Where  _ is he?!” _ Tendou whined, his hands pulling at his hair. “We’ve been waiting for him out here for  _ thirty minutes… _ everyone else is already on the  _ bus….. _ ” Ushijima sighed, his hands in the pockets of his shorts. Tendou sat on the concrete, burying his face in his hoodie.

Kyoutani walked out of the building, his hair messy. When he got closer, Tendou noticed his shirt was on backwards, and it  _ definitely  _ wasn’t on backwards when he left the changing room. There were also a few bruises on his neck and collarbone, and his lips were red ad puffy. Tendou stood up, a cheeky grin on his face, his eyes narrowed.

“There you are… Ken-tar-ouuuu…” Tendou stretched out Kyoutani’s name, causing the dust of pink on his cheeks to turn into a red. “Did you have fun while you were away?”

Kyoutani gave a slight nod.


	4. take me back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to make this one have an angsty end. Then I got sad and rewrote the ending. You're welcome.

There was an odd feeling bubbling up Kyoutani’s stomach as he stormed out of the party. It wasn't entirely rage, although he was sure that he felt it in there, somewhere. Jealousy, maybe. Disappointment… definitely.

The party he and Yahaba had attended was held at Oikawa’s house, a few weeks after the spring tournament. It was held to honor the third years and wish them goodbye- an annual party held by the captain of Seijoh. Normally, at the end of the party, everyone would be crying for their senpais, but the hot tears Kyoutani felt dripping down his cheeks had nothing to do with them.

_ “Y-Yahaba?” _

_ “I promise it won’t happen again, Kyoutani.” _

It was plain and simple- Yahaba lied to him.

Kyoutani was already a few blocks away from Oikawa’s house. He sat down, against the wall of building set in a shopping center. The streets were deserted and shops closed, giving Kyoutani the feeling that he was  _ alone _ . Streetlights flooded the dark, and they were the only way Kyoutani could see anything in the dead of the night.

_ He remembered searching. Yahaba was talking with him, they were laughing, drinking, holding hands… they had started dating only days after the tournament… Yahaba excused himself to the bathroom… and he didn’t return. Not five minutes later… not ten minutes later… and finally, after fifteen minutes, Kyoutani went searching. _

_ He stumbled across a room and opened the door. Thinking over this moment… Kyoutani wished he hadn’t. _

_ Inside, he found Yahaba sucking some girl’s face- Kyoutani was too overwhelmed to care  _ who _. Yahaba immediately pulled away, the alcohol adding a pink dust to his cheeks. _

_ “O-oh, Kyoutani, I- I can explain-” _

_ This time, Kyoutani was done with Yahaba. He didn’t say anything, and turned around and left. He just left… _ and now here he was, his head in his hands, tears soaked up by his skin and the late fall wind pricking at his sides and winding its way through his hair.

“Kyoutani…?” Yahaba’s voice asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Kyoutani didn’t look up. “Kyoutani… are you okay? I’m sorry-”

In a flash not unlike lightning, Kyoutani shoved Yahaba’s hand away, causing the boy to take a few steps back. Kyoutani stood up, anger bubbling up as he wiped at his wet face harshly.

“You  _ said _ it wouldn’t happen again, Yahaba.” Every word of Kyoutani’s was punctuated with his misery. Yahaba frowned, holding his own arms as the piercing wind began to bite at his exposed skin. “You lied to me.” Kyoutani took a step towards him.

“Kyoutani, I’m so, so sorry…. It  _ will _ never happen again, I swear- please,  _ please _ listen to me…” Yahaba was shaking with sobs too- they were threatening to escape from his throat, along with the tears glazed over his eyes, blurring his vision.

“You already  _ told me that, Yahaba, you lied!” _ Kyoutani was screaming now, only a few steps away from Yahaba. “First it was that guy at Karasuno’s going-to-nationals party, and now  _ this! I can’t trust you, Yahaba!” _ Kyoutani grabbed a fistful of Yahaba’s shirt, slamming him against the rough brick wall of the shop buildings. Tears were falling down both of their faces.

Yahaba stared at the ground, unable to form a reply.  _ He had lied to Kyoutani. He had done all of this. _ Kyoutani threw him against the wall again, fists staying bunched up in Yahaba’s shirt.  _ “Say something!” _

“I-I’m sorry, Kyoutani.”

“ _ Sorry doesn’t help what I saw earlier!” _

“...I know,” Yahaba mumbled. “I was drunk, and she… she-”

“Don’t make excuses,” Kyoutani growled, clenching his fists tighter, his teeth bared. Like a mad-dog.

“I didn’t enjoy it- I- I swear…”

“Well you looked like you damn well enjoyed it to me!” Kyoutani yelled, sending a punch straight at Yahaba’s face, who desperately grabbed at his arms in an attempt to stop him. It halted the punch slightly, but Yahaba was still struck on the cheek. He spat at Kyoutani, staining his shirt with a few droplets of blood.

“Kyoutani, stop!” Yahaba yelled back, pushing him away by his shoulders. Kyoutani stumbled back just enough to allow Yahaba to shrink down onto his knees, holding his head in his hand. His face stung with pain, and he felt blood swish in his mouth, but it was nothing compared to how he felt making Kyoutani  _ cry _ .

Kyoutani watched Yahaba sit there, trembling with escaping sobs. Tears leaked through his fingers covering his eyes, and he tried to string together words that would lighten the situation, but none came.

“We’re through.” Kyoutani growled, turning and walking away.

  
  


Kyoutani stopped going to volleyball practice after that. There was no point anymore.

Sometimes he saw Yahaba during school, but neither of them said anything to each other.

He would be barraged by phone calls and texts from Yahaba, but he didn’t have the heart to block his number. And sometimes, he let Yahaba’s voicemails play.

_ “Hey, Kyoutani. I’m really sorry, a-and, I hope you know that *sniffle* I- I just wanted to tell you, maybe you could come back? To me… to the team… be our Ace.” _

_ “Kyoutani. It’s been two weeks, please come back. We need you, I need you…” _

_ “I’m so sorry, Kyoutani! What else do you want from me! It will never, ever happen again. I’m sorry I wasn’t loyal to you those two times and I. Swear. I will change that.” _

_ “Kyoutani… it’s been two months. I’m just calling to check in, you know… our third year will be starting soon. Come back then. ...Bye.” _

_ “Are you okay, Kyoutani?” _

_ “Please come back.” _

_ “I need you.” _

  
  


Kyoutani stood outside of the Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club gym.  _ What am I doing here…  _ He saw Yahaba inside, talking to Kindaichi, then took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Yahaba turned, his breath caught in his throat. The two looked at each other for a brief moment, before they had both rushed forward into a tangle of limbs they called a ‘hug’.

“Kyoutani…” Yahaba whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

They pulled back slightly so they could see each other’s faces, then pressed their lips together. Kindaichi pretended to throw up. “Oi, you got an audience. Me.” He yelled at the two, causing them to break apart, sheepish smiles on both of their faces.

“Will you take me back?” Yahaba asked.

“Of course.”


	5. stars

“Yahaba…, why are we here?” Kyoutani asked, tugging at his suit collar. “And why are we wearing these? They’re so uncomfortable.” Yahaba laughed at the sight of Kyoutani dressed up so fancily, and right in the middle of such a fancy restaurant. They sat at a table next to a window, gaining the whole view of the street outside and the building. There were high ceilings, fancily designed marble columns and spotless tile. Each small table was decorated with a white tablecloth, embroidered with swirls of designs. Yahaba sat on one side of the table, and Kyoutani on the opposite. They both wore clean white suits, as spotless as the tablecloth in front of them. There was a small tan candle lit in between them, surrounded at its base by white roses. Yahaba nudged Kyoutani’s shoe with his under the table.

“Relax,” Yahaba said. “I told you we’d be going somewhere fancy for dinner tonight.”

“W-why? Can we go somewhere else?” Kyoutani muttered, eyes flicking around the place nervously. The restaurant was already very crowded- Yahaba was glad he had made reservations. He sighed, reaching across the table to take Kyoutani’s hand.

“We’re already here, Kyoutani, besides, where else could we go?”

Kyoutani shrugged as the waiter approached them, asking for their drink orders. They both ordered waters, and he nodded and headed off towards the kitchen.

“I don’t know. A park, a different restaurant… this place is too fancy.”

“Well, we’re not leaving until we eat, I’m starving, and I heard this place is famous for their ramen. I want to try their tonkotsu ramen…” Yahaba mumbled, reading the menu he was holding in front of him. Kyoutani glanced down at the menu, but every item seemed so intricate.

“I have no idea what to order,” Kyoutani said, glancing up at Yahaba. Yahaba met his gaze, then smiled reassuringly. 

“How about you get what I order?” Kyoutani nodded in response, and their waiter returned with their waters and asked for their entree orders.

Yahaba ordered two of the tonkotsu ramen, the waiter thanking them, collecting their menus and returning to the kitchen. After that, Kyoutani and Yahaba talked- about college, their classes, and the volleyball team there. When the food arrived, they ate it (with Kyoutani remembering he wasn’t too fond of tonkotsu ramen, but eating it anyways), and they noticed more people entering the building and sitting down at tables. The restaurant was pretty much full, save for a few tables which were reserved.

“Y-Yahaba, it’s too crowded here…” Kyoutani whispered as he finished his food, tugging on his sleeve. “Are you done yet? Can we leave?”

“Yeah.” Yahaba said, setting down his chopsticks. “I’m done anyway. Once the bill gets here and I pay, we’ll leave, alright? I’ll take you somewhere else, somewhere… more secluded.”

Kyoutani nodded, and the two continued talking for a few more minutes, then their waiter arrived with the receipt. Yahaba signed it and handed over the money. When the waiter returned with Yahaba’s change, Kyoutani practically pulled Yahaba out of the restaurant. Getting into Yahaba’s car, Kyoutani tugged at his tie and threw it in the backseat.

“Sorry, Kyoutani,” Yahaba muttered, starting the car. “I thought you’d like it more than you did.”

Kyoutani nodded. “It’s not your fault, I just felt out of place…”

“Well, let's to go the park by my neighborhood. No ones usually out there at ten p.m., so we should get the space we need.”

“Thanks, Yahaba.” Kyoutani reached for Yahaba’s hand, who took one off the wheel to hold Kyoutani’s. Kyoutani smiled as Yahaba drove away, back towards his house. 

When the two were approaching Yahaba’s neighborhood, he turned, following a small path through a grove of trees. It opened up to a wild park with not very many man made structures, so it was mostly nature- tall, green grass, washed in moonlight, and large trees surrounding the small field reached up to the dark blue sky. Colorful flowers dotted the open landscape, and all the stars and their brilliance were visible. Kyoutani loved it.

“I come here sometimes… to think.” Yahaba muttered, parking the car at the edge of the park and climbing out, waiting for Kyoutani to follow. When they were out of the car, Yahaba took Kyoutani’s hand and led him to a small hill, which they climbed on, sitting on the top next to each other. Kyoutani leaned his head onto Yahaba’s shoulder, their fingers still intertwined. They stared up at the sky.

“It’s really nice, thank you,” Kyoutani breathed, his voice a mere whisper.

“I know.” Yahaba pulled Kyoutani’s head up with his free hand, moving his eyes from the sky to the stars in the eyes of the guy in front of him. Kyoutani looked down and matched Yahaba’s gaze.

“I love you, Kyoutani,” Yahaba said, pulling their lips together. When they pulled away after a few seconds, Kyoutani whispered,

“I love you too.”

Yahaba smiled, snaking his arm around Kyoutani’s waist and pulling him closer, Kyoutani resting his head back onto Yahaba’s shoulder.

It was probably the best date either of them had ever went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was cheesy
> 
> Sorry for getting this chapter out late! (by thirty minutes...) I'll try to have day 6 uploaded before midnight tomorrow!


	6. worlds apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is _really_ short. Like, it's less than 300 words. But I didn't feel like there was really a lot to say, so I kept it shorter than the others. I'll make the last day ~1,000 words, so see you guys tomorrow! And enjoy!

Kyoutani clutched his phone to his ear with one hand, the other nervously hugging a pillow against his chest. He tried to calm his pounding heart by tapping against the back of his phone, but it only reminded him of how he was alone. Without Yahaba.

A voice on the other side of the phone answered, “Kyoutani? It’s four in the morning there, go to sleep.”

Kyoutani breathed a sigh of relief. “I had to call and make sure you’re okay.” He heard Yahaba laugh.

“Have you been tracking my flight?”

“Maybe.” Kyoutani shifted on his futon.

“Stop worrying about me, Kyoutani. I’ll only be here in America for three weeks, then I’m coming straight back.”

“Why’d they have to send you? Don’t they realize you have a-”

“Everyone has family and friends they’re leaving behind, Kyoutani. They sent my whole team…”

“Why’d you have to take that marine biology job, Yahaba…”

“I was in college for years for it, Kyoutani,” Yahaba said with another laugh. Kyoutani smiled. “I was lucky I found a place here.”

“I know, but you’re always gone…”

“It’ll be okay, Kyoutani. I’ll be back before you know it. In the meantime, why don't you go out? Or go ask Oikawa-san to do something sometime, so you don’t have to be alone.”

“And you?”

“I’ll be busy during the day, most of the time. But I’ll Skype you every night, I promise.”

“Okay, and you’ll be safe?”

“Yeah.” There was a pause. “Alright, Kyoutani, I’m going to have to get on the bus to my hotel soon. I’ll text you when I get there.”

“...Alright, Yahaba. I-I love you. Be safe.”

“Love you too.”

  
_Click._


	7. home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> free prompt: soulmate AU- you can't see the color of your soulmate's eye color until you meet them

Kyoutani had never seen the color brown.

Yet, it was everywhere- the wood of a tree, the earth beneath the vibrant green grass, in chocolate, the rare skin colors, the fur of some animals, the rich color of coffee, and even in his own eyes and hair.

But he had never seen it.

When he was little, he remembered asking his mom what the color “brown” was. She would smile, lift the small child into her lap, and pat his head while reciting the wonderful speech she always did when her son asked.

_ “Brown is the color of home, of friendship, of connection. It’s not the prettiest, but the most grounded. When you look up, toward the sky, is the color blue- expansion, the vast heavens above us. But when you look down, you see brown. It keeps us here, on the earth, with our family. From it sprouts grass and trees and human life. We build everything from shacks to palaces on brown. Human civilization starts with the earth and expands everywhere outward. Blue may be our goal, but brown is our home.” _

The small Kyoutani would laugh and play with a strand of her hair- brown, but the color only appearing as a dull grey for the young boy.

 

The first time Kyoutani had seen the color brown, he had tried to swear to himself that he wasn’t looking at his new teammate’s eyes.

There was an odd sort of air around Yahaba Shigeru when they first met. When Kyoutani walked into the Aoba Johsai gym for volleyball club on the first day of his first high school year, he saw a head of usual dull grey hair. When the guy turned around, however, it was like a foreign world was opened up to Kyoutani. He looked into the guy’s eyes- a light, creamy color which he didn’t recognize, and saw his shock, quickly masked by a smile. Kyoutani noticed his hair, which was now the same shade of that color as his eyes, instead of the grey.

The captain of the volleyball club, a tall third-year, made their way over to the guys, breaking their contact and asking for their club applications. Kyoutani sent one last glance over at the guy before club started and they had no time to talk.

 

Kyoutani was already on the walk home from his first day of high school when he heard a voice yell at him from behind.

_ “Wait up!” _

Kyoutani turned, lifting an eyebrow at the guy following him- the one from before, the one which Kyoutani looked into his eyes and saw something he had never seen before in anything else. The eyes which opened up a whole new world to him were staring at him back, and for a moment, the two stood in front of each other without saying anything. They both merely took in the new color of brown.

“Who are you?” Kyoutani felt the words slip out of his mouth.

“My name’s Yahaba Shigeru.” Yahaba shifted his weight nervously, pink rising into his cheeks. “And you?”

“Kyoutani Kentarou.” Kyoutani muttered. There was a pause before he spoke up again. “I’ve never seen the color brown before.”

“Neither have I.” Yahaba said, scratching the back of his neck.

“So? Are we just gonna stand here? Or is that all you wanted to say?”

“I-” Yahaba started. He sighed, crossing his arms. “I wanted to get to know you better, since… you know…”

“We’re soulmates.” Kyoutani said blankly.

“That…”

“So what? We’re soulmates.”

“I just don’t want to start dating you out of the blue,” Yahaba mumbled. “I want to talk to you first. Maybe… eventually, we’ll date.”

“Yeah.”

“Can I walk home with you?”

“Sure.”

 

It was near the end of Kyoutani’s and Yahaba’s second year when Kyoutani kissed him.

They were both walking home from club- Kyoutani had just came back to the volleyball team a few days ago. Yahaba was talking, when Kyoutani turned, and shut him up with their lips crashing together. When they pulled apart, both of them were blushing fiercely. 

“Kyoutani-”

“I’ve waited long enough to do that.” He said in response, then swiftly turning and walking away. Yahaba stood there for a moment, in shock, before running to catch up.

“Hey, Kyoutani!” Yahaba yelled, causing the other guy to turn around, frowning. Yahaba stopped in front of him, his face still red. His movements were hesitated.

Finally, Yahaba slipped his hand into Kyoutani’s, still staring into his eyes. His  _ brown  _ eyes. The color that they had both helped each other to see.

“Will you be my boyfriend, Kyoutani?” Yahaba asked.

Kyoutani nodded.

 

Home.

_ Brown is our home. _

Kyoutani sat on his couch, his head resting on Yahaba’s shoulder. Late afternoon sunlight drifted through the open curtains of the window, casting long shadows in the house. The golden retriever they owned together was nestled next to Kyoutani, who stroked its fur mindlessly. Kyoutani felt lips press to his temple, and a thin arm snake around his waist.

Kyoutani felt Yahaba shift, then suddenly, Yahaba was looking down at him.

“Hey, Kentarou.” Yahaba whispered. Kyoutani lifted his head up, watching Yahaba’s hand move up to cup the side of his jaw.

“Yeah?” Kyoutani asked lazily.

“Thank you, for showing me the color brown.” Yahaba smiled. “I don’t get why some people hate it. I love it because it reminds me of you.”

“Mhmm.”

“Brown is home- brown is the earth that grounds us.” Yahaba whispered, pressing a sloppy kiss to Kyoutani’s lips. “Like you.”

“Like me?” Kyoutani smiled.

“You’re my home.”

“And you’re my home too, Shigeru.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that's it for KyouHaba week 2016. I had such a fun time, although I don't really get time to write 1,000+ words a day. If I'm going to participate in any other ship weeks in the future, I'm definitely not going to start late and I'll find out about the week beforehand and maybe write a day or two in advance, so it's a load off. 
> 
> *shameless plug below*
> 
> If you're new to my fics, I'd highly appreciate it if you left a comment/kudos, and check out some of my others! **Priceless** is a 13.3K word Daisuga fic, featuring a side of IwaOi and TsukiYama. If you're interested, just go to my others works. It's currently in progress, with the next chapter set to be posted sometime next week. The KyouHaba week made it hard to really work on the new chapter, so I'm sorry for having the chapter be posted so late.  
>  See you next time! c:


End file.
